From April to June
by The Original Dirtyangel
Summary: In which a boy becomes a man and takes in life's lessons. [Drabble Series.]
1. Preface

**From April to June**

_By: _**Jae**(Dirtyangel, The Original Dirtyangel)

_Original Archive Date_: April 3, 2007

_Originally Archived_: FF(.)net

_Additional Archives_: FicHaven(.)org, MediaMiner(.)org, TONFA

**Disclaimer:**_Naruto_ and all its characters are the properties of **Masashi Kishimoto**. No profit is made off of this fan-fiction story. Any additional original characters located in this story are designated at such and belong to the author, **Jae** (Dirtyangel).

**Overall Rating:** T (PG-13)

**Warnings:** Possible Spoilers

**Summary:** In which a boy becomes a man and takes in life's lessons.

—**.&.&.—**

**PREFACE**

The goal of this story is to portray the life and development of Uzumaki Naruto told in short, drabble-like chapters. Each chapter speaks of a different aspect of human growth: Pain, Resilience, Friendship, Betrayal, Love, and Fulfillment. When you think of it, every person—from infancy to adulthood—takes in various experiences and life lessons that mold them into who they are. This is my take on Naruto's.

I really hope you all enjoy this light read as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a fun break from all the brainstorming and writing I've had to do for FMCILY. I intend to have a companion story to this most likely surrounding Sasuke.

As an end note, for those of you who aren't familiar with my fics, many of them (meaning all) are very _**yaoi/shonen-ai, yuri/shouj-ai**_and _**het**_ friendly. I believe that's ample enough warning.


	2. Chapter 1

**From April to June**

_Chapter 1_

He had once been told that in this world, there would be many things he would come to know, but never fully understand. As a child, he had the gift of ignorance. Ignorance was a true bliss as well as something man could not keep. Those had been the words of old man Hokage.

In his short life (being barely past the age of five), he had attained the meaning behind those words. Ignorance was a bliss and held freedom. However, he had lost that refuge since his earlier years in the village. It had left with the first sting of physical pain from unprovoked beatings and social abandonment. The assaults had been stopped by decree and wrath of the Third Hokage. None of that mattered, because the seed had already been sown.

There would be numerous lessons he would learn in life, the Hokage had said. Hurt had been one of his first.


	3. Chapter 2

**From April to June**

_Chapter 2_

When he was only three, he had lived in an orphanage. The only impression he could ever recall of that place was the heavy stench of the matron's perfume. It had been three years later when the Third Hokage had taken him from the orphanage and placed him in a small apartment near the edge of Konoha. It was never explained to him why that happened.

The first night he had spent in his new home he had cried himself to sleep. Without the presence of the other children around him, the night's shadows and sounds had been frightening. When old man Hokage had returned the next day, he had found him sleeping within a kitchen cupboard. Every night afterwards the Hokage would come and keep him company until he fell asleep.

Eventually, old man Hokage stopped coming and he stopped feeling scared. He learned to live alone so it wouldn't bother him as much anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

**From April to June**

_Chapter 3_

The day of his eighth birthday, he had decided to go out to see the village festival. He knew better than to try and participate. Experiences from years before had taught him better than that. However, he wanted to observe the various spectacles that took place at the festival every year. His compromise: To watch from the trees that skirted the festival grounds.

As he watched from his hiding place, he had imagined himself as one of the children frolicking around the area. He had spotted a few of his classmates from the academy and mused that they all joined him too. That night, he had stayed until the last fireworks faded from the sky. No one had known he was there intruding on their celebration; and it angered him.

He didn't want his existence to be obscure to anyone. He wanted to be known by the villagers; to one day be _loved_ by them. That was how old man Hokage lived and that was how _he_ wanted to live.

From that day on, he had promised himself that he would be known like the Hokage. He would make sure everyone knew his name.


	5. Chapter 4

**From April to June**

_Chapter 4_

It had been the happiest day of his life when Iruka had given him his forehead protector. He didn't know if Iruka knew how much receiving genin status meant to him or the fact that the man had believed enough in him to give it; but the ninja had made a major impression in his life that morning. It was then he vowed to never disappoint the man who had become a hero to him.

That vow was why he refused to stay bested by Uchiha Sasuke. It irked him that Sasuke had the admiration of _everyone_ and he appreciated none of it. He wanted to show his teammate what it was to be great. That was what fueled his rivalry with Sasuke.

Their mission in Wave Country changed his ideal. Haku had told him that fighting for a precious person was what made someone strong, not their amount of power. And the moment Sasuke had risked his life to save him; he had begun to understand Haku's words. It was when Haku died and Sasuke didn't, he had realized that in the boy he called a rival, he had somehow found a friend and that was worth fighting for.


	6. Chapter 5

**From April to June**

_Chapter 5_

It had never occurred to him that one day old man Hokage would die. Never had there been a time in his life where he was not there. Orochimaru's attack had been surreal, but its aftermath was a cold reality. The day of the Hokage's burial he had stood silently while Konohamaru held his hand and wept. A feeling of anxiety had fallen over him and did not leave.

Sasuke and he had a strange bond, but he knew it was friendship. It was also still a rivalry. Sasuke had trained with Kakashi. So he had needed someone as well. Ebisu had not been an option, but Ero-Sennin had. He liked the hermit. He had reminded him of old man Hokage.

His encounter with Uchiha Itachi had seemed to complete the change he had known would come; and it had changed Sasuke terribly.

He had not understood why his friend had wanted to leave, and why to Orochimaru. Bringing old hag Tsunade back to Konoha was supposed to have made things better, but it hadn't. He had asked Sasuke why, that day at the Valley. He had told Sasuke that he saw them as brothers. Sasuke had told him they were best friends, but their bonds had to be severed.

The hurt he had felt after that fight had not come from his injuries. It had been the same as the pain from his childhood and from old man Hokage's death. He had hurt because he lost something he might have never had.


	7. Chapter 6

**From April to June**

_Chapter 6_

The years he had spent away from Konoha had changed his perception of things. The exposure they had brought had allowed him to see past many of his childish ideals and fortified some of his convictions. That time had given him the chance to interact with communities different from Konoha. To experience people who had known nothing of what he was and only saw _who_ he was. Those years traveling with Ero-Sennin had nurtured something within him.

He had thought about people he had missed. Not a day had gone by when he hadn't wondered about Kakashi, Sakura, or Tsunade. There was never a day he hadn't thought of Sasuke as well. He had been determined more than ever, in both mind and heart, to one day bring his friend back home.

On his return to the village, there had been signs of changes similar to those that had happened in him. People had grown, and new acquaintances and teammates were needed to be made. Sakura had become stronger; Yamato had been an interesting new squad leader; and Sai couldn't have been a more bizarre character. It had been a strange setup, but that was the new Team 7.

The first glimpse of Sasuke he had in three years had left a dull ache in his heart. The disappointment from the past had resurfaced upon seeing him with Orochimaru as well as the same unanswered question of why. That first reunion had ended as demoralizing as their last goodbye.

A month after, when word had come of Orochimaru's death and it being Sasuke's doing, he had dared to hope that he might soon have the return of a loved one. That had been what reminded him that his special someone was truly worth fighting for.


	8. Chapter 7

**From April to June**

_Chapter 7_

A man's life would not be complete until he had reached true spiritual fulfillment. It was his experiences in that life that served as a path on his journey to that goal. Old man Hokage had once quoted those words to him when he had been ten. He hadn't understood them at that time.

In the midst of the battle between his team, Sasuke's new teammates, and Itachi and Kisame, he had recalled those words. It was a fight they had been waiting for: Sasuke for his brother's life, him for Sasuke's retrieval, and Akatsuki for the demon. He had wondered if that would be the end, and if he would reach fulfillment.

It had been a matter of time before Itachi had isolated him from his teammates and Sasuke had isolated them. He had remembered their scene in the inn many years ago, and had known the outcome wouldn't be the same. When he had allowed Itachi's sword to go through him so that Sasuke's would go through Itachi, it had been the look in Sasuke's eyes that had made him finally understand the Hokage's words.

It was a man's experiences that prepared him for the end of life; and it was his acceptance of that end that brought him fulfillment. Sasuke's tears had brought back memories of his pain, resilience, love, and happiness. He had realized that those had been what pushed him to fight for his special person and for that he had grown stronger; he had been loved; and he would be remembered as old man Hokage had.

That brought him acceptance. That made him truly fulfilled.

—**.&.o.o.&.—**

**fin**

—**.&.o.o.&.—**

**E/N:** And this is where my story comes to an end. It was extremely hard to figure out a way to tie everything in together and touch all the points I wanted to touch. There was a specific order I wanted things to flow in, but extending the chapters past that point would have completely lost the effect I'd been aiming for. I think I'm satisfied with this.

_From April to June_ is a story of life lessons, development, and understanding. It starts from the springtime of a young man's life (namely Naruto) to his unfortunate end in the beginning of his summer. Along his way is where he learns from experiences and becomes a man.

I hope you all enjoyed.

—**Jae**


End file.
